


Control (you should be scared of me)

by heartsocold



Series: Merlin Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: Merlin knows something is wrong the moment he feels as though his magic is about to suffocate him. He feels it tingle under his skin in the most eerie of ways, as though it’s itching to burst free. It feels as though it’s climbing up his throat, choking him as he fights the urge to unleash it. He doesn’t know what’s coming exactly, but he knows to be scared.He fears that even he - Emrys - won’t be strong enough to fight against it. He’s terrified that if he can’t figure out their plan before they make their move, Camelot will fall.Arthur - his destiny, his love - will fall.For the square: 2C - Mind Control
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104407
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Merlin Bingo, Merthur Week 2021





	1. Day 1: "I can't think straight with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Control" by Halsey. This song fits the entire fic so y'all should give it a listen.
> 
> I've decided instead of writing seven separate fics for Merthur Week 2021, I'll write one long stroy. Thus, one chapter will be posted every day. I really hope you guys enjoy this!

Merlin knows something is wrong the moment he feels as though his magic is about to suffocate him. He feels it tingle under his skin in the most eerie of ways, as though it’s itching to burst free. It feels as though it’s climbing up his throat, choking him as he fights the urge to unleash it. He doesn’t know what’s coming exactly, but he knows to be scared.

There’s been rumors that Morgana is assembling a group of sorcerers to stand against Camelot - against Arthur. The druids have gone into hiding but word has still spread that powerful magic users, along with high priestesses of the Old Religion, are standing in solidarity with Morgana. 

If that’s true, Merlin fears that even he - Emrys - won’t be strong enough to fight against them. He’s terrified that if he can’t figure out their plan before they make their move, Camelot will fall. 

Arthur - his destiny, his love - will fall.

-

Merlin sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He’s tried everything. He’s tried to reach out to the druids but they won’t respond to him, Kilgharah - for once in his goddamn life - is uncertain of the future and there’s nothing tangible in the whispers throughout the magical community that can help him. He needs to get something done and fast. He knows he’s running out of time - he can feel his magic grow more restless every day.

“Merlin,” He hears Arthur’s voice behind him and he wants to curse. Arthur has been finding more ways for them to spend time together ever since they got together a few months ago and usually it’s appreciated but right now Merlin needs to use his magic and he can’t do that in front of him.

“Arthur,” Merlin responds, not sparing him a glance as he subtly pulls one of Gaius’ open books over the magical tome he was reading. “I’m busy.”

“I’m sure,” Arthur drawls in that specific tone that tells Merlin there’s a smirk on his face. “Doing what exactly, pray tell?”

“I’m helping Gaius with some research. It’s very important.”

“I see,” Merlin can feel Arthur’s presence behind him, his warmth along his back. “Is this the same research you’ve been doing for the past week or so?”

“Yes,” Merlin says curtly, his eyes flickering over the page, his magic buzzing unpleasantly as time slips away.

“How about you take a break, hmm? Gaius isn’t here and we both know you’re no stranger to slacking off a bit,” Arthur whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist. Merlin twitches in his arms, pushing free.

“I resent that, sire, since I’ve never slacked off a day in my life,” He sniffs. “As I said, this research is important and I’m sure you’ve got your duties to attend to.”

Arthur reaches out and grabs Merlin’s hands, spinning him until they’re face to face. His jaw is locked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, anger making his eyes seem impossibly stormy - the usual clear blue turning a cloudy grey-ish color.

“What are you hiding from me?” He bites out and Merlin bristles.

“Nothing. I’ve told you exactly what I’m doing.”

“No,” Arthur snaps and Merlin feels his anger spike at the accusatory tone, even as guilt makes his stomach feel queasy with nerves.

“No?”

“No. You’ve been using that excuse for over a week now, Merlin. I’m not stupid. You’ve been avoiding me and dismissing me and I’ve let it go but I’m sick of it. As your king, I demand you tell me what the hell has been going on.”

“Nothing has been going on,  _ your highness _ . I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve simply been busy. In case you’ve forgotten, in addition to being your manservant, I am also the physician’s apprentice and as his apprentice, I have a lot to learn, which involves research. Research that I have been doing in between cleaning up after you and fetching your breakfast, lunch and dinner and cleaning your filthy socks!”

Arthur glares even harder, nostrils flaring as he fumes. “Do not mistake me for a fool, Merlin. You’ve been sharing my bed for months. You’ve been my manservant for years. I know what you look like when you lie.”

“You know nothing,” Merlin snarls in denial, his pulse spiking. 

“Tell me,” Arthur orders, his voice low and threatening. “What is it that you’re doing that you can’t share with me, Merlin?”

Merlin looks away and Arthur’s expression softens, hurt filtering in through the anger. “You know every part of me. I’ve been intimate with you, I’ve trusted you with things no one else has ever heard. I thought we had no secrets, what could you possibly be doing that you can’t share with me, Merlin? Are you in some sort of trouble? Do you owe debts? It’s not something to do with magic, is it?”

Merlin feels himself stop breathing as Arthur’s guesses hit too close for comfort. This isn’t the way for Arthur to find out.

“Are you insane?” He yells, a bit hysterically as he tries to redirect Arthur’s train of thought. “Do you hear yourself? Maybe I just need some time away from you! I spend all day trailing behind you and then I spend all night in your bed, as you so kindly pointed out. I just need some space!”

“But-- why?” Arthur questions, clearly shocked. Merlin can understand why. Even though what he’s said is true, they don’t truly spend that much time together, technically. During the day, Merlin is still his manservant. Arthur still has training and patrols and meetings. Kingly duties that take most of his time and while they do enjoy part of their nights together, most of the time is spent sleeping. If things were different, Merlin would love nothing more than the stolen moments during their busy days. 

“Because I can’t think straight with you around!” 

Arthur looks taken aback, his mouth opening soundlessly as Merlin decides to build on that. “I can’t focus when you’re around and I need to, okay? I need time to myself to just think sometimes and that’s why I need space.”

“Merlin, I-” Arthur steps forward and Merlin knows he’s going to apologize and he can’t bear it. It’s already bad enough that he’s making Arthur feel guilty for nothing in order to cover his own lies so instead he grabs Gaius’ book and the tome under it, tucking them both safely under his arms.

“Look, I need to clear my head. I’m going for a walk but I’ll be back in time to bring you your dinner and we’ll talk then,” Merlin shoots him a weak smile before he flees.

He makes his way deep into the forest, finding a secluded spot to attempt a few spells. He’s so focused on trying to feel for any dark magic running through the earth that he doesn’t notice that he isn’t alone until it’s too late. He feels something hit his head and then he’s out.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written something that was heavier on the angst and hurt/comfort side than the fluff but I hope I did the prompt justice. This particular chapter was more of a prologue than anything else though so please bare with me. The pain really starts on Day 2.


	2. Day 2: "If we don't get out of here-" "We will."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur looks at him, his blue eyes sad even as he stands tall - shoulders back in stubborn determination. Even stripped of his armor and weapons, his cloak and crown, he’s never looked more regal. He looks like the king he was born to be. Merlin reaches out, needing to touch him - an overwhelming surge of affection and pride forcing the words out. “I need to say this. If we don’t get out of here-”
> 
> “We will,” Arthur assures him, even as the doors open and Morgana marches in flanked by her accomplices. It’s too late now, Merlin knows, and yet he still hopes against all hope that he’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I tried.

Merlin groans as he awakens to his head pounding. He raises his hand, feeling the bump under his fingers as he remembers that he had been knocked out in the clearing. He startles as he realizes he’s in a cell, manacles attached to chains wrapped around his ankles. He tries to summon his magic but he can’t. He can’t feel it at all. 

Fear runs through him like a chill and his head shoots up when he hears laughter. Morgana stands on the other side of the metal, Morgause and Nimueh at her sides. 

“Missing something, are you?” She mocks. “To think all this time you’ve been at Arthur’s side, you’ve had magic. If Nimueh hadn’t been here, I never would’ve known. You, of all people, the mighty Emrys.”

Merlin remains quiet, glaring at Nimueh whose life he had spared all those years ago. Kilgharrah was right. He should’ve killed her but he couldn’t. He wasn’t a murderer. 

“Oh no, don’t be like that. You’ll get your magic back, I assure you. As long as you join us. I mean really, we’re all on the same side, aren’t we? Just think of the future Camelot could have if magic is on the throne.”

Merlin remains silent, still trying in vain to call his magic forth.

“Leave him, sister. I’m sure he’ll be more agreeable once his precious Arthur gets here,” Morgause says casually, her dark eyes shining.

His heart stops for a second but he forces himself to remain impassive. Arthur is safe in the castle. 

Morgana, having been watching him carefully, smirks at his carefully regulated breathing. “Oh, Merlin. I know what you’re thinking and you couldn’t be more wrong. We both know that the second Arthur realizes you’ve been gone too long he’s going to go looking for you. And we’ll be waiting.”

“You won’t touch him,” Merlin grits out, his voice strong and demanding despite the erratic beating of his heart.

“You, oh mighty Emrys, aren’t in any position to tell us what to do,” Nimueh smiles and Merlin has never regretted not killing someone more. 

-

Arthur goes through the rest of the day feeling uneasy. He hates that Merlin left before they could truly resolve anything. He wants to know how long Merlin has been feeling suffocated by him. He needs to know why he never mentioned it before, why he had kept it from him. Merlin has never been one to mince words in order to save Arthur’s pride so he assumed that Merlin would be direct if there was an issue. 

He felt as though he never got enough time with Merlin and he had been under the impression that Merlin felt the same. 

He paces his chambers as he waits for Merlin to return, even though it feels like Merlin’s been gone forever. 

He doesn’t worry when Merlin is late for dinner because while not ideal, it’s not unusual. 

He starts to feel ill when the guards change shift and Merlin still doesn’t make an appearance. At first, he wonders if Merlin is simply avoiding the conversation and he decides to look through the castle for him.

When it’s clear that Merlin isn’t anywhere in the citadel and no one has seen him for hours, Arthur starts to worry. 

“He said he’d be back by dinner. Are you absolutely sure no one has seen him? At all?” Arthur asks for the upteenth time, receiving the same answer as he knew he would.

“No one at all, sire. He was seen leaving earlier in the day but no one saw him come back.”

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes deeply before moving to rub his forehead. 

“He said he was going for a walk to clear his head. He was on foot. He couldn’t have gotten that far. Leon, assemble a group of knights. We’re going to scour the forested areas nearby. The idiot probably tripped over a tree root and knocked himself out,” He gives a wry smile, his voice not betraying his inner turmoil and knows his try for levity has fallen flat when Leon gives his shoulder a supportive squeeze before moving towards the doors.

“Yes, sire. We’ll be in the courtyard within ten minutes.”

-

An indistinguishable amount of time later, the queasy feeling in Arthur’s stomach has turned into stone. They’ve checked the areas surrounding Camelot that Merlin could’ve covered on foot only to find nothing. He is terrified now that something has happened and the overwhelming feeling of dread and fear threatens to drown him. It’s only his training as a knight to deal with stressful situations that allows him to stay calm. 

He spots a pathway in between some thick shrubs and he dismounts his horse as his knights continue to search. As he walks closer, the light from his torch illuminates a familiar shape on the grass in front of him.

Heart in throat, he doesn’t think to notify his knights, instead pushing his way through the bush into the clearing. As he had feared, the book that Merlin had been reading earlier lies discarded on the floor. He hears someone behind him and assumes it’s his knights.

“He was here. Spread out and search thor-” He cuts himself off as he realizes the person present isn’t a knight. He reaches for his sword, only for it to fly out of his hand as the woman’s eyes burn gold. 

He yells for his knights but no one comes running. This isn’t a fair fight. He doesn’t get chance to look at his attacker properly, much less attempt to fight back before the woman is chanting in a foreign language and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he slumps to the ground. 

-

Merlin clambers to his feet when he sees an unconscious Arthur being dragged to the cell by two men - undoubtedly followers of the high priestesses. 

“Arthur!” He yells, reaching forward to brace his fall as they unceremoniously toss him in - as though he was nothing but a bag of wheat.

Merlin’s arms wrap around his shoulders and his waist as he cradles him to his chest, bearing the brunt of the fall as they succumb to the momentum of Arthur’s weight being thrust forward. 

“Arthur, please wake up. Please. Come on, open your eyes for me,” Merlin pleads, his hands frantically searching Arthur’s body for any injuries. He comes up short, finding not even a bump on his head, and deduces that they used magic to knock him out which means there’s nothing he can do but wait for Arthur to regain consciousness. He closes his burning eyes, pressing his forehead to Arthur’s.

“Why’d you have to go looking for me, you stupid prat,” He whispers wetly. 

“But you were an idiot who got himself kidnapped,” Arthur whispers back and Merlin’s eyes fly open. He pulls back a little, watching as Arthur peels his eyes open, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the dim lighting of the cell. His head is cradled in Merlin’s lap but he doesn’t try to move. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Merlin confirms, eyes roaming over Arthur’s face before he kisses him quickly, nothing but a chaste press of his lips to Arthur’s - just enough to comfort them both and slightly settle their nerves. “What did they do to you? How did they get you?”

“Used magic. I didn’t even get a chance to try to fight my way out. I had men with me but I don’t-” Arthur cuts himself off, jaw flexing as his eyes furrow. He knows that to be a knight means to risk your life but he still loathes the idea of men losing their lives for him. Because of him.

“Hey,” Merlin soothes, stroking his fingers over Arthur’s jaw. “They’re probably alright. They only wanted you so they probably just knocked them out. There’s a definitive end goal here and I don’t think they want to waste any time or effort playing games. This is worse than usual, Arthur.”

“Do you know who’s behind this? Or what they want?” Arthur asks, finally pulling himself off Merlin’s lap, the gravity of the situation settling on them like a heavy load.

“Morgana. She’s working with Morguase - the high priestess from Cenred’s kingdom - and another one called Nimueh. They want the throne.”

“Isn’t Morgana a high priestess now? That’s three of them. Gods, we need to get out of here if Camelot hopes to even stand a chance against them.” 

Arthur starts to look around but Merlin knows it’s hopeless. Remembering that she knows about his magic, he turns to Arthur.

This was the worst possible time for him to find out that Merlin had magic but Merlin wanted -  _ needed  _ \- to be the one who told him. He couldn’t let that be another thing for Morgana to weaponize against Arthur.

“Arthur, there’s something I need to tell you,” He begins, only to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps above them. Too many of them. It sounds like an army assembling and Merlin realizes that this might very well be the end.

“Don’t you dare,” Arthur commands, his voice strong. “Don’t you dare try to say goodbye, Merlin.”

“Arthur-”

“No!” Arthur yells, cutting him off. “I won’t hear it. We need to find a way out.”

“Arthur! There is no way out! I’ve been searching ever since I got here. We’re up against three high priestesses of the Old Religion and who knows how many followers they’ve got and we’ve got nothing!” 

Arthur looks at him, his blue eyes sad even as he stands tall - shoulders back in stubborn determination. Even stripped of his armor and weapons, his cloak and crown, he’s never looked more regal. He looks like the king he was born to be. Merlin reaches out, needing to touch him - an overwhelming surge of affection and pride forcing the words out. “I need to say this. If we don’t get out of here-”

“We will,” Arthur assures him, even as the doors open and Morgana marches in flanked by her accomplices. It’s too late now, Merlin knows, and yet he still hopes against all hope that he’s wrong.

“Hello, brother dear. Did you miss me?” Morgana smirks, her once-kind green eyes assessing the situation. 

“Morgana,” Arthur acknowledges, subtly moving so that he was standing in front of Merlin but her eyes track the movement nonetheless. 

“Oh, how sweet. Look at you trying to protect him,” She tuts before turning her attention to Merlin. “Have you considered my offer? Will you stand with your own kind or will you continue to fraternize with the enemy? To be a traitor?”

“What does that mean?” Arthur, ever so curious, can’t help but ask and Merlin wishes he could simply disappear.

“Oh, that’s right,” Morgana snaps her fingers theatrically, as if only just remembering something. “You don’t know.”

“Morgana, don’t,” Merlin pleads in vain before looking at Arthur. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you, so many times but I couldn’t -- I was afraid. I-”

“Too late,” Morgana chirps happily, cutting off Merlin’s apologies before he could beat her to it. “Merlin here has magic. Quite a lot of it actually. Have you ever heard of Emrys? The one the druids claim is the most powerful sorcerer? Well, turns out he’s actually your manservant and between me and you, he’s not that powerful afterall, is he?”

Arthur’s face drains of color and he turns to Merlin. Merlin who’s so guilty it has to be true. Arthur looks shocked and devastated and Merlin hates Uther and Morgana and their prophesied destiny - but mostly, he hates himself because ultimately, he’s the one who kept it a secret.

“I won’t do it,” Merlin says gravely, his eyes never straying from Arthur’s, trying to convey what he can’t say. “I won’t stand against Arthur.”

_ I love you, I’m sorry, I’m loyal to you, I’m yours.  _

“Well,” Morgana drops the act, her entire cheerful demeanour disappearing. “I did give you a chance to do this the easy way.”

She jerks her head and Morgause and Nimueh’s eyes both burn gold and suddenly neither Merlin nor Arthur can move. Arthur watches in horror as they open the cell and grab hold of Merlin, taking him with them. He struggles against the invisible binds but it’s futile. He tries to yell, to demand they take him instead - even as he tries to reconcile his Merlin with the sorcerer in his head - but he can’t. When they disappear from his view and the door is locked, he feels his body become free but it’s too late. Merlin’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. The real pain starts in Day 3 :)


	3. Day 3: "We're meant to be on the same side." "We've never been on the same side."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merlin,” He gasps out through the pain, “Please, stop. We’re meant to be on the same side.”
> 
> “We’ve never been on the same side!” Merlin screams, golden eyes burning with unbridled hatred as Arthur feels cuts open on his back, the blood staining his tunic and sticking it to his skin.

Merlin continues to struggle against the magic restraining him to no avail. 

“Last chance,” Morgana says lightly, as though simply offering him an extra piece of chicken. “You can join us of your own accord or you can do so against your will. Either way, Emrys will stand at my side.”

“I will stand at Arthur’s side or no one’s,” Merlin spits out spitefully and Morgana breathes heavily before she starts chanting. Merlin feels the air begin to thin and he hears himself scream as his entire body feels like it’s on fire. The pressure in his head builds until he feels like his head is going to split open, his vision turning white. His body drops and there’s complete silence. 

He blinks, attempting to clear his vision. He can’t feel any sort of pain anywhere but Morgana looks much too pleased for him to be in the clear. He tries to speak, to ask what the hell she’s done to him but finds that he can’t. He feels something pushing against him and his magic no longer feels like his own. It feels dark, sinister. He tries to gain control of it but nothing happens. He feels as though he’s become a background character in his own body and his heart stops as he realizes what she’s done. His screams echo in his head but his lips remain closed, the room remaining quiet. 

“Hello, Emrys,” Morgana greets and he feels his face contort into a smirk, much to his horror.

She’s in control of him now. 

-

Arthur’s not sure it’s been since Merlin has been taken but he knows it’s been too long. He’s been left to his own devices in the suffocating cell that’s nothing but bricks and steel, not even an opening that will allow him to glimpse the outside world.

He’s had enough time for the hurt of Merlin’s betrayal to sink in. They were lovers. Merlin’s been his best friend, his closest confident, his  _ everything _ \- for years. He’s never trusted anyone the way he’s trusted Merlin. He would’ve rather died than even consider that Merlin would ever betray him, any yet…

But it isn’t that clear cut, is it? Merlin has lied to him, concealed a large part of himself but he’s never tried to hurt him. He’s never made a play for the throne. He’s never done anything that wasn’t in Arthur’s best interest. Even against Morgana and her henchwomen, Merlin had refused to stand against Arthur. Surely that must mean something. 

Suddenly, their lucky escapes make more sense. All those branches falling at the most opportune times, trained assassins tripping over their own feet, Merlin disappearing during a battle only to reappear at the end. 

The fact that Merlin, a mere servant with no fighting skills had insisted on accompanying him on every hunt, every quest. He had stood at Arthur’s side against a dragon. 

All the mythical beasts that killed men only to succumb to Arthur’s sword. 

It hadn’t been Arthur’s training nor swordsmanship that had saved him and his men. It was Merlin. It was always Merlin, protecting him. 

Maybe it’s because he’s too busy being afraid for Merlin, but he’s not angry. They’d have to discuss his lies, of course, but Arthur knew it was already forgiven. If he was honest with himself, he could understand Merlin’s reluctance to tell Arthur - the son of the magic-hating king - that he had magic. 

But all that could wait. For now, he needs to find a way to get to Merlin.

Only, as the hours dwindle, his hopes for escaping grow smaller and smaller. This isn't some randomized kidnapping. This was planned. The magic Morgana has behind her is too strong for him to fight, especially as alone and weaponless as he is. He can’t even begin to dream to stand against her, much less to stand against her and win.

He sinks to the floor, pressing his back against the wall. He props his elbows on his knees and threads his fingers through his hair. He can only hope that the knights were alright, that they’d manage to find them. 

He hears the rusty gate creak open and soon enough, Morgana’s silhouette appears at the start of the narrow corridor, Merlin trailing quietly behind her, Morgause and Nimueh mercifully absent. Morgana is a formidable opponent but Arthur’s a skilled fighter and Merlin has magic. Surely, together they could overpower her? Long enough to escape and get reinforcements at the very least.

He jumps to his feet, eyes assessing the situation as he tries to find an opening. Except, there’s something off about Merlin. He isn’t magically restrained as far as Arthur can tell. Merlin isn’t wearing his usual clothes. He’s now in a black tunic with a matching jacket, all of which is clearly made from the finest fabric. His neckerchief is gone and the darkness of his clothes contrast eerily against the paleness of his skin. His normally expressive eyes are cold, much colder than Arthur’s ever seen and he looks at him with an unfamiliar expression. Something like a cross between hate and indifference. Standing like this, he seems formidable and Arthur is irrationally intimidated for a brief moment. 

“Merlin-” He begins, only to stop when Merlin’s lips twist into a sneer at the sound of his name falling from Arthur’s lips.

“I am Emrys, address me with due respect or you do not get to speak,” He snarls and Morgana laughs as dread sinks into Arthur’s skin.

“What did you do to him?” He demands, turning his angry glare to his sister, his fingers wrapping around the iron bars separating them until his knuckles turn white from the force. 

“Nothing, as a matter of fact, all it took was a nice conversation and Emrys here came to his senses. Truly, as magic incarnate, it makes no sense for him to fight against his own kin in order to protect a man who will see him burn.”

Arthur goes to speak - to say something, anything - but Merlin’s eyes flash gold and he feels himself lose control of his limbs. Iron manacles materialize around his wrists, his ankles and his neck. They’re connected to thick, heavy chains and Merlin holds the end of it. 

“You, Arthur Pendragon, are now nothing more than a prisoner of war. Bit anticlimactic, isn’t it? I always thought you’d at least put up a somewhat decent fight,” Morgana mocks maliciously. “Imagine how it’s going to look to your people. Their highly revered king, nothing more than a powerless peasant at my mercy. Seizing Camelot shall be a piece of cake, isn’t that so, Emrys?”

“Yes, my lady. It will be yours for the taking. No one will pose a threat with me at your side,” Merlin responds, his voice monotone as he pulls against the chain, forcing Arthur to stumble forward. Merlin’s eyes flash gold and he finds himself dropping to his knees painfully.

“You can handle him, of course?” Morgana verifies, “I have a rebellion to lead.”

Morgana wanders off at Merlin’s nod and Merlin tilts his head, assessing Arthur with a calculating expression. 

“Merlin, please, you know this isn’t right,” Arthur pleads, suddenly fearing for Camelot, for his people. 

The corner of Merlin’s mouth twitches into a contemptuous smile and he looks at Arthur as though he was nothing more than the dirt under his shoe and Arthur feels a chill spread through his body, goosebumps rising on his skin. “Isn’t it? You’ve stood by for years as my kind has been burned at the stake. You’ve hunted sorcerers in the name of your father. Camelot only stands because of magic, you only exist because of magic, and yet my kind has suffered at the hands of you and your father. Is this not fair, Arthur? Do we not deserve recompense?”

His voice grows stronger as the rage builds and his magic lashes out in response. Arthur clenches his jaw, biting his lips against the yell that wants to be let out as his blood feels like poison running through his veins but he won’t. 

“Merlin,” He gasps out through the pain, “Please, stop. We’re meant to be on the same side.”

“We’ve never been on the same side!” Merlin screams, golden eyes burning with unbridled hatred as Arthur feels cuts open on his back, the blood staining his tunic and sticking it to his skin. He can’t hold back his yell when his head makes contact with the brick wall. There’s a sharp pain in his temples and he sees nothing but darkness for a moment. He feels blood start to trickle from his nose and he can taste the metallic taste on his tongue. The coolness of it contrasts against the way his body feels as though it’s on fire. 

He’s pulled to his feet again and he feels Merlin’s usually gentle hands wrap around his throat. His eyes fly open when Merlin starts increasing the pressure and he looks into angry blue eyes. As he begins to slip away, he hears Merlin’s voice, low and controlled. 

“You will pay for your sins by my hand, I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally enjoyed this chapter. And yes, it gets worse before it gets better :)


	4. Day 4: "You promised." "I guess we both broke our promises."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You promised me,” He rasps as Merlin turns to leave. “You promised me you’d always be by my side.”
> 
> Merlin looks at him, his face like stone. “And you promised me you’d be a fair and just king. You swore you wouldn’t follow in your father’s footsteps and yet still, over a year into your rule, magic is still outlawed. It’s still seen as evil and you’ve never, not once, even considered otherwise. I guess we both broke our promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Day 5 would've worked much better if it had come before the prompt for Day 4 but unfortunately it didn't so this is what I managed to come up with.

“Get up.”

Arthur startles awake, sputtering when he feels cold water being thrown into his face. He coughs roughly, his body aching as Merlin pulls harshly on the chains until he’s standing unsteadily on his feet. He looks around the familiar room, realizing that he was being housed in the dungeons of Camelot. 

How had he gotten there? His brows furrow as he tries to recall what had happened before he fell unconscious.

“You know, seizing Camelot was quite easy, really. Such a shame, if we’re being honest. I was looking forward to a bit of action but no one even put up much of a fight. We had your entire army disarmed and tossed aside before they could even ring the warning bells. Such a pity, hmm?”

Arthur gapes at him, horrified at the pleased look on his face, the light tone of his voice. 

“Anyways, we should get going. I’m sure the people would love to see what’s become of their precious king,” Merlin continues, walking away and Arthur is forced to follow. They join Morgana who looks intimidating as she sits on the throne. Arthur’s throne. Her green eyes land on Arthur and the pure delight shining through sends a pang to his heart. 

How is it that the same girl who was worried for his safety more than anyone else is now the one who relishes in seeing him beaten and helpless?

Merlin pushes him to kneel before her, then goes to stand at her right side. Seeing the two people he cared about the most side by side as they seize his kingdom makes him feel sick. He swallows the bile rising up the back of his throat and adjusts his posture, his shoulders back even as the wounds on his back burn against the pulling of his muscles. 

“Oh, Arthur, you’ve no idea how many times I’ve dreamt of this very moment. To see you bow at my feet, powerless -- it’s truly a dream come true,” Morgana purrs gleefully. “You paint such a lovely picture, the people should see this as well, should they not, Emrys?”

“Hmm, it’s about time he learnt to walk on his knees. After all these years, we should make a spectacle out of it,” Merlin suggests and the words cut deeper than any wound. He remembers meeting Merlin all those years ago, he remembers asking him if he knows to walk on his knees. 

He was a child then. A spoilt, arrogant child who saw everyone else as beneath him. Had Merlin held that against him all this time? Was Merlin truly just biding his time until he could punish Arthur? To exact his revenge?

Merlin’s eyes turn amber as he and Morgana start to walk and Arthur is dragged behind them, magic preventing him from getting to his feet. His knees burn on the concrete floor as they make their way onto the balcony where Uther once stood to oversee all the burnings and beheadings of sorcerers. 

“Citizens of Camelot!” He booms, his voice loud and strong, capturing the attention of everyone trapped in the courtyard below. Arthur can hear faint whispers if he listens hard enough, people questioning why Merlin of all people is the one holding the chains that hold their king captive. “Today marks the beginning of a new era. The lady Morgana is now your Queen and under her rule, no one will live in fear of their life. Magic will return to Camelot, it will roam freely as it was meant to. Long live the Queen!”

“Long live King Arthur!” Someone yells and the cheer is repeated. Arthur snaps his head up, listening in awe as his people openly support him. 

“How dare they? Emrys! Do something!” Morgana screams angrily.

“Silence!” Merlin’s voice is thunderous and the cheers grow silent as Arthur’s body is lifted off the ground until he’s hovering in mid-air; nothing more than a spectacle.

“I’m in control now. Your beloved King is at my mercy,” He flicks his wrist and Arthur’s face contorts in pain as his body starts seizing. He feels as though there’s lightning running through his body, under his skin and it hurts. Just as soon as it started, it stops and suddenly he’s fallen to the floor with a loud ‘thud’ as Merlin turns back to the people. 

“Long live the Queen,” He says and this time, his people reluctantly repeat the sentiment.

-

“Merlin,” Arthur wheezes, his lips cracked and dry because of dehydration. “Why are you doing this?”

Merlin looks to where Arthur is slouched on the ground of the dungeons, the wall behind him holding him up. He rolls his eyes, dropping a bowl of water at Arthur’s feet. Arthur doesn’t even spare it a glance, his puffy eyes locked on Merlin.

“Either you drink the water now, or I leave and take it with me. I don’t care whether you die of thirst or not,” Merlin tells him in a bored tone and Arthur reaches for the water, gulping it down quickly. It soothes his raw throat and he slumps back in slight relief when the bowl’s empty. 

“You promised me,” He rasps as Merlin turns to leave. “You promised me you’d always be by my side.”

Merlin looks at him, his face like stone. “And you promised me you’d be a fair and just king. You swore you wouldn’t follow in your father’s footsteps and yet still, over a year into your rule, magic is still outlawed. It’s still seen as evil and you’ve never, not once, even considered otherwise. I guess we both broke our promises.”

Arthur doesn’t know what to say to that because it’s true. He had thought he was doing a good job of being king. He genuinely thought he was less of a tyrant than his father but was that truly the case?

While he had never hunted sorcerers and had them killed the way Uther did, the law was still in place. Magic was still illegal and he hadn’t thought about changing it.

“I’m sorry,” He tells Merlin mournfully. “I didn’t think about it, you’re right, but Merlin -- surely you know this isn’t the way. You could’ve spoken to me about it. Merlin, please, this isn’t you. You don’t have to stand with Morgana.”

“This isn’t me? You’ve never truly known me, though, have you? So how can you say that?”

“Merlin-”

“Oh shut up! You’re pathetic. Gods, you make me sick,” Merlin shakes his head, backing out of the cell. “You, Arthur Pendragon, are nothing if not your father’s son. I’d much rather stand with her than with the likes of you.”

Arthur watches mutely as he walks away, leaving him to ponder his failures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard but I'm legitimately drowning in school work right now so I barely had time to write this. Really sorry about that :(


End file.
